


Where Do We Go

by Lady-Spieroles (SeleneJessabelle12626)



Series: silence is my favorite sound [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Devoted Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, Eh sort of, Empress Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Foreplay, Leather Kink, Office Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Praise Kink, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey fell on Exegol, Sort Of, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/Lady-Spieroles
Summary: All semblance of language or coherent words had left her, the pair of them reduced to just another man and woman instead of their titles and positions. She could forget what she’d become after Exegol and he could forget how hard he’d worked to reject the dark for her, only to turn around and worship at her heel.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: silence is my favorite sound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655551
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Where Do We Go

**Author's Note:**

> What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?  
> What are you wondering? What do you know?  
> Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?  
> When we all fall asleep, _where do we go?_

“Your highness, Lord Solo as you requested.” 

A crooked finger gestured, granting him entrance into the personal office of the leader of the free Galaxy. His steps were silent but the soft creak of leather as he knelt gave him away. 

“My Empress.” He greeted and slowly she turned from the window to face him. Her own steps were as quiet as his had been and like him, the soft sound of her gown filled the silence. She stood before him without a word, placing a delicate palm on his cheek. The bond between them thrummed at the contact, her eyes drifting shut as a sigh left her, his cheek leaning into her touch unconsciously. 

“Show me.” She whispered, the bond opening for her instantly. She waded through his thoughts and memories, mindful of his privacy. It was a privilege he was owed and one she respected. She only tread on memories she herself had been privy to before everything had changed or on those he had willingly shared. A section of his mind was always darker than the rest, the space reserved for the life he’d lived in the darkness. The memory she sought now rested just outside of that corner.

_ Ben Solo skidded to a stop on the dust of the Throne Room on Exegol, his Uncle’s lightsaber warm in his palm. His heart was racing with adrenaline and exertion but seeing her stand over the bisected corpse that had once been Sheev Palpatine, his heart froze in his chest. _

_ “Rey?” He asked cautiously. He’d heard Sidious’ plan for her through the bond, he knew the Sith had wanted her to kill him. He hadn’t expected her to give him what he wanted once she knew she wasn’t alone.  _

_ “Rey?” he tried again but her eyes wouldn’t leave the corpse. Her lightsaber was still ignited, blue blade casting an eerie glow on Sidious’ blank gaze.  _

_ “Rey.” He repeated, voice breaking. He took a cautious step towards her, like approaching a dangerous beast. Though wasn’t that what she was? Always had been? A self-sufficient Scavenger willing to do whatever it took to protect what mattered to her. He switched his saber off and hooked it to his belt, holding his hands out in front of him as he approached her.  _

_ Her stance was predatory, empty hand curled into a claw, muscles tense and ready to strike. He felt every beat of his heart as he reached towards her, he had to be prepared for any reaction, he had no idea what might be going on in her mind, her side of their bond firmly closed.  _

_ “Rey,” he whispered as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She struck in an instant, saber poised above his neck and expression furious, the only thing stopping her was his free hand on her wrist. Her eyes were bloodshot, hazel irises turned amber. The bond flared open at the contact of their skin, forcing him to grit his teeth against the raging onslaught overflowing into his mind from hers. Her outward appearance was harsh stillness but her mind was in turmoil.  _

_ He extinguished her saber and began to draw her into his arms but she had her own plans, sinking into his hold and bringing them both to their knees. Her pulse was racing, body reacting as though she was fighting off a physical threat instead of a mental one. He heard flashes of words, dark angry words calling her to the darkness, drowning out the light . The worst was that he couldn’t do anything to help her, he knew better than anyone that the battle she was fighting was entirely her own and only she could win.  _

_ He held her to his chest trying to put as much contact between them as he could, support her by flaring light into the bond. He’d lost himself to Snoke when he was a child, alone in his mind with no one to tell him to ignore the venomous words and fight the dark intent. He wouldn’t leave her alone in this, not now. _

_ “I am all the Sith!” Sidious snarled into his mind, the voice echoing from Rey. “Embrace your fate child! You are my heir!” Ben felt a wet spot on his chest, a glance confirming Rey’s silent tears. She was losing, light growing dimmer with each moment. _

_ “I’m here sweetheart.” Ben whispered, holding her close. “You’re not alone.”  _

_ “No one has ever cared for you, a pitiful scavenger girl, but not me. I see your potential.” The snarl had turned into the honeyed promises of the Sith. “Embrace the Dark Side, your birthright, the throne, make them care for you.” Ben knew he was only hearing bits and pieces of what Rey was, her mind too full to handle it all.  _

_ What happened when the person who represented all the Jedi was forced to embody an entire Sith lineage? Was there even a chance for her to win? Would she lose herself in the process? “I’m here Rey. I promise. You’re not alone.” Ben could do nothing but repeat himself, rocking her against his chest as she fought a losing battle. “I’ll always be here sweetheart, no matter what.”  _

The Empresses eyes fluttered open, her thumb stroking across Solo’s cheek, wiping away the moisture that had appeared there. He relived the memories just as she did when they did this exercise. “My most loyal servant.” She whispered, tilting his chin up so she could lean down to kiss him. 

“My Empress.” He whispered against her lips, the Empress humming in agreement. She drew him to stand, forcing him to lean to keep their lips together. Even though his physical bulk led him to tower over her petite form, there was no question as to who held the greater power between them. 

Her fingers tangled in his curls, nails scraping against his scalp and forcing their kiss deeper. A gloved hand found her hip, black leather stark against burgundy velvet. Her teeth found his lip, biting down swiftly and with enough strength that he tasted copper on her tongue when it slid into his mouth. He groaned and felt her lips turn up into a smirk. The bond hummed between them, her delight in controlling him and arousal moving freely across. He returned the sentiment tenfold, pulling her against his body as his other hand moved to her neck. The Empress whimpered at the feel of supple leather against her skin, her hips jerking once in his grasp. 

Without losing contact with her for even a moment he walked them both towards her desk, a flick of his finger clearing it of datapads.  _ “You will reorganize those.” _ Her voice chided in his head. 

“ _ Of course Empress.” _ he replied, a breathy chuckle leaving him despite his words only being in their heads. The back of her knees found her desk and he was quick to lift her up by her waist and seat her upon the polished wood. He began to trail his lips away from her mouth, tracing a path down her jawline and neck, tongue darting out to lick at the join between her shoulder and neck. His teeth followed soon after, nibbling gently up and down her neck and shoulder.

“No marks.” She warned breathily.

“Of course Empress.” He assured her with a drawl and drag of his tongue. He was tempted to disobey her, to bite and suck a mark onto her perfect unmarred skin. He’d be punished certainly, she had no tolerance for disobedience, but knowing he marked the Empress as his own? That was a thought he could entertain.

“No. Marks.” She repeated sternly, pulling his hair with a sharp yank, forcing his head back so he looked up at her once more, neck exposed to her. Her expression was sharp but her deep golden eyes held amusement that he might try and get a thought past her, she who shared his mind and soul. 

“No marks, my Empress.” He promised, meeting her gaze. She held him there for a long moment, simply exercising the control she had over him, before she let his hair go, carding her fingers through it instead. A silent order to continue his actions. 

His lips moved to the other side of her neck, the side he’d neglected thus far, and he continued his process. Licking, kissing, nipping at her skin and sucking at her exposed collarbone. The neckline of her velvet gown created a harsh line at the top of her arm across her entire body, blocking him from the skin of her arms and the curve of her breasts. As much as he enjoyed lavishing her chest with praise, it was an impossible task without fully undressing her, something she never allowed during their daytime trysts. Her gowns were simply too complicated to redress her that it wasn’t worth the effort. However he’d likely get his chance tonight after dinner. 

They, she as the Empress and he as her head guard, were both to attend a state dinner being held by the senate to celebrate the passing of a recent bill. The senators had spent weeks on it, drafting and redrafting until they could compromise on something to present to the Empress. She’d then gone through it with the same precision she’d once shown to cleaning mechanical parts to present to the junk dealer who practically owned her. It had taken her several days to read through it and a week to make the changes she wanted and on the cycle went. The final draft of the bill had been passed into law only a few days prior. It was the reason she’d called him to her today. 

She hated state dinners vehemently. The sheer excessive show of wealth infuriated her. How these people so casually treated food. The pomp of them all in their finery. Their callous nature. The way they fawned over her so that they might be in the Empresses good graces. She hated it all. He was here now, not as her guard but as her companion, her silent supporter in all her choices. He was one of few reminders she had of the time before. Her memories had been tainted and twisted by the darkness but not his. He couldn’t show her all of her past but he could show her what he knew and it was enough. She needed him to remind her of what and who she had been before, a reminder that she had not been born into this life of politics and was stronger than any of those fools because of it, a reassertion of her strength and power. 

He took the hand not in his hair, once callused from hours spent scavenging, now smooth and manicured from lack of use, and kissed along the back of it. His tongue coiled around each finger, worshipping her flesh as he sucked and licked. He pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist, inhaling the scent of her perfume. Then his dark eyes flashed up to hers, his full lips quirking ever so slightly upwards as he fell to his knees before her, hands tracing down her hips and thighs over the fabric of her gown. 

Her heart thumped in her chest in anticipation as his hands left her for mere moments while he moved them under her skirts. Their bond was strong, stronger than it ever had been but still was the strongest when they had physical contact. If it were practical she’d have his touch on her at all times. As it were, moments like this were frequent. He longed for the feel of her skin as much as she did and remained the only person in her entire court, in the entire galaxy, who could touch her and not lose his hand for doing so. 

She watched with bated breath as his head disappeared beneath her gown, feeling the soft caress of his hair and breath against her skin seconds later. The Empress allowed herself a whimper of desire as his lips pressed against the side of her knee and the smoothness of his gloves wrapped around her ankles to draw her legs wider apart. He repeated the actions he’d done on her shoulders, kissing and licking and nibbling up and down the length of her legs but not straying close enough to where she wanted to feel him most. 

She whimpered again at the draw of his tongue along her inner thigh and tightened her grip on the edge of her desk. She’d been forced to let go of his hair when he moved under her gown and now had no way to anchor herself against his ministrations. Through the bond she could feel his smug pride of being the one to cause her to make such noises. 

_ “Get on with it”  _ She snapped through the bond, flinching at his exhale of laughter against her core, sensitive and wet from his extended foreplay. Another drawback to her extravagant gowns, his actions were blocked from her view. Of course if she really wanted to she could delve in the Force or their bond and watch, but that would ruin the fun. 

Finally his clever tongue found her, licking a stripe up the length of her slit. Her muscles clenched in reaction, a curse in a desert language spilling from her lips. A flash of amusement through the bond was his reply, setting to his task with determination. There were many reasons she appreciated his tongue, from his sharp words to her enemies to the pretty way her title rolled across it like a prayer, but this was one of the best reasons. 

Her hips bucked and rolled with his actions, his tongue diving into her over and over, deeper with every pass. He used the bond to his advantage, paying attention to her perspective of the sensation and switching to suckle her clit or lick around her when it became too predictable. It didn’t take her long to begin approaching her peak.

_ “Force I love your mouth” _ she praised, the only audible sound she made being the soft moans between her exhales.  _ “So talented with your tongue. Being so good for your Empress.” _ His side of the bond preened under the praise, the effort behind his actions doubling in order to please her further.  _ “Going to make me cum for you”  _ Her breath hitched in her throat when the tip of his tongue found the extra sensitive spot inside her walls and at her reaction, focused all his attention on it.  __

Her breathing became ragged, hips humping and grinding against his tongue unconsciously. “Ben-” his name from her in such a state, the desperate whimper of a woman seeking release, caused pure arousal to flare across the bond, an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashing over her. Every muscle in her body stiffened, her inner muscles pulsing around his tongue as she spilled around it. He lapped gently at her through the throes of her orgasm, drinking down everything the Empress had to offer. 

Both of them could feel their heartbeats pounding in time, the bond wide open on both ends as she came down from her high. He exited the cover of her skirts while her breathing returned to normal, rising to his feet to capture her lips once again. 

Her dexterous scavengers hands moved to rest on his hips, fingertips dipping into the waistband of his trousers. His cock had been stiff for sometime now so the touch of her skin against the oversensitive skin drew a hiss from between his teeth. “So patient for me.” She praised, wrapping a hand around his length. “So good for me.” 

“Of course Empress.” He grit out. 

“Yes, always so loyal. You’d do anything for me wouldn’t you.”   
  
“Yes Empress.” with the stroke of her hand along him it took all of his focus to keep from spilling now. 

“Of course you would.” She muttered, pressing her lips to his again. Her tongue tangled with his for a few moments, hand absently moving up and down his cock despite its confinement within his trousers. 

“Which is why, you’re going to fuck me.” Her hand was off of him in a flash and it was his turn to whimper in need. A flick of her wrist had his trousers falling to his knees and without pausing for confirmation he rucked her skirts up around her waist. 

She fell back against the desk as he took her leg into one gloved hand and used the other to line himself up with her still glistening pussy. 

_ “Fuck me Ben Solo”  _ She ordered through the bond and then he was pushing into her, eyes falling closed at the sensation of her tight muscles giving way and stretching around his cock. They were moaning in tandem as he fed more and more of himself into her until his entire cock was rooted within her. 

The first time they’d laid together, the bond had made it almost too much. Their shared emotions and feelings creating a sort of feedback loop of sensation that had them both cumming in scarcely a minute. They’d gotten better with practice but that same issue had always placed a focus on foreplay and what could be done without the need to sink his cock into her. 

They’d both erected walls on their sides of the bond in an effort to prolong things but there was only so much of the bond they could control. 

“Empress-” He begged, breath heavy as he slowly began to move inside her. “Rey-” her name fell from him before he could stop it and suddenly there was an invisible hand around his throat. He didn’t correct himself, instead increasing his pace. She hadn’t yet squeezed but the threat was there if he slipped up again. Were he anyone else, that mistake would have cost him his life. He picked up the strength of his thrusts, feeling how close his orgasm was coming and with each stroke felt her grip on his throat loosen. 

Her hands had found purchase in the fabric of her skirts and her hips bucked and moved to meet each of his thrusts, she just as desperate for another orgasm as he was for his first. She had let herself vocalize freely now, moans raining from her with each smack of their hips together. 

All semblance of language or coherent words had left her, the pair of them reduced to just another man and woman instead of their titles and positions. They could forget about the world around them or the politicians below them or the dinner they had to attend in mere hours. She could forget what she’d become after Exegol and he could forget how hard he’d worked to reject the dark for her, only to turn around and worship at her heel as his Empress. 

One of her hands found the one he was using to brace himself on the desk and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She let her walls drop and so did he, flooding the bond with emotion and sensation. It was all it took for them to both reach their peaks, her muscles clamping down on him as he slammed one final time into her. Their moans mingled into one, the bond glowing between them from how connected they were in this moment. 

It took more effort then he cared to admit to keep from collapsing on top of her while their breathing and racing heart returned to normal. He pressed his lips to her forehead instead, her eyes opening to look up at him. 

For a long moment neither of them said a word, eyes searching each other. Finally it was she who spoke up, not the Empress this time but Rey. 

“Ben-” The unspoken apology hung in the air between them.

Ben Solo smiled softly, looking into her hazel eyes. “I know, sweetheart.” He said, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into an embrace, ignoring the tears that were welling in her eyes. “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me just wanting to write Sith Empress Rey but then it turned into my first attempt at writing smut. So that happened. 
> 
> Now with added sequel!


End file.
